


In Another World - 41

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu





	In Another World - 41

朴有天走进酒吧，一眼就看到了吧台旁自斟自饮的金俊秀。  
“啾酱有什么事吗？这么晚了突然叫我出来？”朴有天坐到金俊秀旁边，亲昵地揉弄他的头发。  
金俊秀没有像平常那样和他嬉闹起来，而是严肃地看向朴有天。“有天哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
朴有天一愣。“当然啦。我的啾是世界上最可爱的小天使，我怎么会不喜欢你呢？”  
金俊秀沉默地盯着朴有天，好半晌才又开口。“那允浩哥喜欢我吗？”  
“喜、喜欢啊。你是他最得力的助手，他才会把T-line的企划设计全都交给你负责。”  
“赫宰呢？”  
“肯定喜欢。你们不是至交好友吗？”  
“宝儿呢？”  
“啾酱！”朴有天打断了金俊秀没头没脑的追问。“你到底怎么了？告诉哥，我来帮你解决。”  
等的就是这句话！  
“没什么，其实……我有哥你一个人的喜欢就够了……”金俊秀摇了摇头，垂下眼睛又是一阵沉默。“我、我只是觉得，明明我做了那么多，为什么大家都看不到？是不是我做的还不够好，所以不配得到他们的喜欢？”  
“胡说！你做的比任何人都好，是他们配不上努力的你。”看到金俊秀楚楚可怜地自怨自艾，朴有天愤怒地捏起拳头。“是谁让我的啾受了这么大的委屈？我去教训他。”  
“哥，你不要为来我去争什么。”金俊秀温柔地握住朴有天的拳头。“我只要能守住现在所得的，守住能留在有天哥你身边的资格就够了。”  
“什么叫‘守住’？有人要抢走你的什么吗？”朴有天听出了金俊秀话里有话。  
“不是的不是的。”金俊秀赶紧摆手，“我是说，只要允浩哥能够认可我的努力，让我留在T-line和你永远在一起就可以了。”  
“允浩哥不认可你？”  
面对朴有天的逼问，金俊秀紧紧地咬着唇。  
“啾酱，”朴有天叹了口气，一手环绕金俊秀的肩膀，一手轻抚他紧绷的下颚，让他不要再虐待那副水嫩的樱唇，“不管有什么困难，你都可以信任我、依靠我。我永远在你身边。”  
金俊秀软绵绵地靠在朴有天怀里，哀戚地开口：“哥，我好怕……”  
“怕什么？”  
“最近我哥的工作室生意越来越好，他还推出了自己的服装品牌，品牌的logo是一只小熊。你知道的，T-bear的设计初稿就是我哥画出来的。所以我哥现在打的是情怀牌。”金俊秀不提这个推理里的逻辑漏洞，继续说道。“而且我哥现在和允浩哥住到一起。那么允浩哥会不会因为旧情就利用职务便利把我哥接回东神？如果我哥回来，我会不会被踢出企划部甚至失业？每次想到这些，我都觉得好害怕。”  
金俊秀颤抖着窝在朴有天膝头。“有天哥，我舍不得离开东神，更舍不得离开你。”说着，他一只手沿着他的大腿内侧从膝盖徐徐摩挲到大腿根。“帮帮我好吗？我愿意付出任何代价。”  
这孩子都学了些什么？！  
朴有天瞳孔地震，一时不知该说什么。  
朴有天知道，金俊秀原本就不像看上去的那么单纯。他的天真和笨拙下一直隐藏着野心和抱负，虽然无害，但也不是全然无辜。而朴有天喜欢这样聪明的金俊秀，甚至这些年明里暗里地给过他不少提点。  
今天从接到金俊秀的喝酒邀请，朴有天就猜到了他的用意。他的每一句话、每一个眼神，想藏却藏不住的心机，在朴有天眼里都是那么的明显，也愿意配合他演下去。看到自己养出来的小狐狸终于算计到自己头上了，朴有天有种老父亲般的欣慰感。  
可这小狐狸明明是紧张的，连掌心汗湿的小手都是真实的“害怕”，却还硬要“色诱”对方，让朴有天抿着唇在心里飙脏话：他可没教过这孩子这一招，一定是金在中耳濡目染把他带坏的！万一今天的对象不是自己，这么漂亮又主动的孩子恐怕会被吃得连渣都不剩。  
看来必须要把金俊秀和金在中隔离开！  
而且为了自己的利益考虑，朴有天也不得不阻止金在中继续接触郑允浩和东神的其他人。  
“啾，放心吧。”朴有天捧起金俊秀微凉的小手，摆在自己胸口。“只要你给我一个笑容，我就会为你做任何事。”  
第二天，郑允浩和某著名女演员的绯闻像平地一声雷，毫无预警地在网络上炸开。  
绯闻写得有模有样，说女演员因为接了东神的广告代言而结识了公司高管，在拍摄过程中感情加深并最终确立了恋人关系。  
男未婚女未嫁，两个人年龄相近外型又般配，还配有的自拍合照。因此许多人信以为真，让绯闻瞬间传播开来。  
彼时的郑允浩正在日本分公司开会。安静严肃的会议中，偷偷刷手机的Sam突然发出一声低叫。  
郑允浩瞪了他一眼：开会玩手机也就算了，还敢出声？  
Sam也顾不得许多，直接把手机推到了郑允浩面前。  
郑允浩瞥了一眼手机新闻的题目，当场就僵住了。  
“后面的你来主持。”郑允浩匆匆丢给Sam一句话，便冲出了会议室。  
“希澈哥，这是怎么回事？”郑允浩站在走廊里直接打给了金希澈。  
金希澈一边喝着咖啡一边盯着电脑显示屏。“你来问我，我也不知道是怎么传成这个样子的啊……”  
“你现在是公关部的实际管理人，出现这种毫无根据的谣言当然要由你解决。”郑允浩口气生硬地问责。  
“靠，还不是因为你是圈子里出名的黄金单身汉！你自己给了记者素材，还好意思怪别人瞎想？”金希澈毫不客气地怼回去，“老子还没怪你给我添麻烦呐。”  
郑允浩清楚金希澈只是嘴上不饶人，便继续命令道：“现在，公关部马上出澄清的公告，在引起更大的误会之前赶紧把事情解决掉。”  
“知道啦，郑leader。”金希澈安排好手下去做事，便开始说起风凉话。“不过我倒是觉得有人巴不得你有点误会——我是说你家二老以及这位女主角。”  
“假的就是假的，没必要让我父母空欢喜一场。至于这位徐小姐，她是个挺单纯的人。出这种新闻，对女方的伤害其实更大。你不要诬陷人家。”  
真是被人卖了还帮人数票子。金希澈耻笑出声。“那假如对方公司有意炒作绯闻怎么办？”  
“如果是误会，那么两家公司同时发声明澄清就好；如果是炒作，那就告他们损害名誉，”郑允浩话音一转，露出了嗜血的本性，“直到弄死他们为止。”  
郑允浩可不是什么圣母心肠，吃一份的亏，必要百份的报复回去。  
而且这种绯闻还可能让他的爱人误会、伤心、掉眼泪——当然也有可能是鞭子、蜡烛和销魂洞——总之都要快刀斩乱麻地处理好。之前那个朴姓年轻偶像突然从娱乐圈里消失就是个例子。  
于是，郑允浩先生人生中的第一个绯闻只存活了二十分钟就被正主活活掐死。  
“亲爱的，不是我说，你的男人……好可怕。”  
洪石千翻着即时新闻，忍不住啧啧出声。刚刚他看到郑允浩的绯闻时还在纠结要怎么安慰金在中。谁知他还没告诉他，那边就澄清了。  
金在中从工作间里探出头，对外面发生了什么完全无知。  
而洪石千绘声绘色地讲完这半个小时里的跌宕起伏，金在中只是简单地“哦”了一声，就又扭头回到工作间。  
“亲爱的你别难过啊。现在有些下三滥的经济公司就喜欢蹭大企业高管炒作绯闻，甚至不管自家的女艺人愿意不愿意。”洪石千跟在金在中后面一路念叨。“这个女孩子我认识，人很好，应该也是无辜的。而且你男人下手也够狠，回应得完全不顾对方颜面，逼着对方只能说是‘兄妹关系’……”  
金在中被洪石千念叨烦了，赶紧把工作台上的衣服塞回进他怀里。“你说的我都知道，不用重复了。还有，看在我熬了一天一宿给你赶工做衣服的份上，能不能饶了我的耳朵？”  
金在中和洪石千是在服装展上认识的。因为同样的取向，两个人相谈甚欢成了好友。洪石千邀请金在中去他的餐厅鉴赏美食，金在中便提出为他的厨师和服务生制作新制服。  
“哇！”洪石千惊喜地抚摸着新衣服，所有的注意力都被吸引了。“真不愧是我们金设计师。这也太棒了吧！”  
看到付出有所回报，金在中欣慰地揉着僵硬的脖子。“好了，赶紧回去你店里给大家试试衣服。”  
“谢谢你，大家一定会非常喜欢的。”洪石千轻轻地拥抱了金在中，“我会拍照片发给你看的。”  
金在中把洪石千送到工作室门口。对方突然又想起了什么，转过身担心地问：“那个绯闻的事，你真的不在意了吧？”  
“我才不在意呢。”金在中高昂着下巴。“而且他可以有绯闻，我也可以呀！”  
洪石千被金在中的态度弄得又困惑又不安，直到后来连着刷到两条状态。  
一条是金在中自己在社交媒体上传了一张照片：照片里，黑眼圈浓重的小美人委屈地撅着嘴，无精打采地趴着桌子上，搭配了文字【想念日本的朋友】。下面的回复里有人问道：【恋人在日本吗？】但并没有得到答复。  
另一条是一位在机场工作的朋友在群里开的玩笑：【突然看到东神的郑允浩机长自己回国了！他不是常驻日本了吗？风风火火的，好像赶着去约会一样呵呵。】  
洪石千也跟着笑叹了口气：这两个家伙，只有对方是永远不会澄清的绯闻对象。


End file.
